hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Spanish Civil War (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
the Second Spanish Civil War, also known in Catalonia as the Fracturing of Spain '''or '''Catalan Independence Conflict '''was a conflict between the Spanish government, Catalan provisional government and Spanish rebel groups. It started on May 17, 2021, when the Barcelona Massacre unfolded between Spanish police and Catalan protesters. The morning after the massacre, Catalan separatist forces attacked a Spanish military base near Barcelona. Later that evening, the Catalan government offices in Barcelona were overrun by rioters, and a provisional government was proclaimed. Spanish police were driven out of the area by Catalan forces. The conflict ended on October 3, 2024, when Spain collapsed following the Siege of Madrid. Timeline Prior events (2017-2021) In late 2017, Catalonia had voted to secede from Spain, however, Spain refused to recognize Catalan independence, and the declaration of independence was retracted on October 26, 2017. Increased violence in Catalonia was noted in 2018 and 2019, and in January 2020, riots broke out in Barcelona and later on all over Catalonia, these riots would become known as the Catalan Uprising of 2020. Spanish forces cracked down on the uprising violently. By July 2020, a new constitution was written in Spain, no longer recognizing Basque or Catalan citizens as ethnically different than Spaniards, and following this began reeducation to these people, making it illegal to speak Basque or Catalan. This led to violent riots all over the Basque Country, Catalonia, and communities of minorities near the French and Portuguese borders. The controversial July 2020 Spanish constitution was retracted on September 1, 2020 following riots in Madrid. However, Spanish police continued to crack down on Catalan and Basque speakers, leading to a massacre in Barcelona in December 2020, following a group of Catalan protesters attacking a police officer who pepper sprayed the previous protesters. The officer ended up dying of his injuries, and 28 Catalan protesters were killed. By May 2021, instability in Spain was at a near record high, seeing instability similar to the days prior to the Spanish Civil War in 1936. Barcelona Massacre, first day of war (May 17, 2021) On the afternoon of May 16, 2021, peaceful demonstrations began in Barcelona, requesting Spanish police leave. By the late nighttime hours of May 16, 7 Catalan protesters had been violently beaten to death by Spanish forces, and the protests had erupted into riots. On the morning of May 17, Spanish forces opened fire on a group of Catalan protesters, as well as nearby civilians. After just 5 minutes of firing, they stopped, however, about 217 protesters and another 83 civilians had been killed in that time. Catalan protesters responded by returning gunfire a few minutes later upon Spanish forces, and in the midst of the chaos, protesters overran government facilities and a military base in Barcelona, and proclaimed the Provisional Government of Catalonia that afternoon. That evening, they officially declared war on Spain, and a provisional government for the Basque Country based in Catalonia was set-up that night, and also declared war on Spain. Spain closed it's borders on May 18, and ordered all foreign news outlets to leave, as Spain declared a military junta to rule during the time of the conflict. Initial stages of conflict (May 18, 2021-June 1, 2022) The conflict quickly became a guerrilla conflict as Spanish forces were repeatedly gunned down in attempted offensives into Catalan regions, meanwhile, Catalonia repeatedly sent requests to become a United Nations observer state, or a full member, however, Spain, Canada and several other members of the United Nations Security Council halted the attempts. One of the few Catalan defeats of the war occurred on December 3, 2021 at the Battle of Sant Jordi, in which Catalan forces attempted to break through Spanish lines and were then encircled and destroyed. '''THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS!